


Something Unexpected

by DoReMimi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dogs: Bullets & Carnage AU, M/M, how to tag, kinda violent?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoReMimi/pseuds/DoReMimi
Summary: Daehyun is good with guns. And good with his fists. Not to mention, hot headed. Someone once told him that these qualities are enough to bring in the bad guys. So Daehyun took the advice of the man whose face he’s long forgotten, and became a bounty hunter.





	Something Unexpected

Daehyun is good with guns. And good with his fists. Not to mention, hot headed. Someone once told him that these qualities are enough to bring in the bad guys. So Daehyun took the advice of the man whose face he’s long forgotten, and became a bounty hunter.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that guy was trying to tell you to be a cop,” his partner, Jongup, says as he cleans out one of his handguns. He sits crosslegged on the cracked, wooden floor with all his weapons laid out before him. Jongup had just gotten back from a job that was too frustrating for the amount it paid.

Daehyun spares him a glance and shrugs before turning to the map he has laid out on the small (only) table they have in their one room flat. 

Flat is an exaggeration. Daehyun likes to call it their hole.

Daehyun can hear the clicks and clanks of metal on metal as Jongup reassembles his gun. He waits to feel the warmth of his body behind him to indicate the younger man has come over. Jongup never lets his footsteps be heard. He used to work in a secret division in the military before he met Daehyun.

Jongup peers over his partner’s shoulder and takes note of the photos and post it notes thumbtacked in place on the old map. Its edges are frayed and it’s browning with age.

“Isn’t the table crappy enough?” Jongup asks quietly. “Why are you sticking more holes into it? Use the wall.”

Daehyun dismisses this. He knows how Jongup is. The gears in his mind are whirring as he takes in the information, all while making light conversation about the furniture. 

“So, this is our target,” Daehyun says after giving Jongup some time to catch up. He points at a photo of a man with an unmemorable face. There are strings connecting the thumbtack holding down the photo to several other thumbtacks indicating specific locations. Jongup steps around Daehyun and leans his hands on the table as he squints down at the neon pick post it beneath the photo, trying to read Daehyun’s messy handwriting.

“‘Lee Changho, 47, owner of three brothels, charged with the murder of at least 33 prostitutes, human trafficking… Cannibalism.’ Wow, this guy sure is an upstanding citizen,” Jongup mutters. 

Daehyun snorts as he walks over to the door where his coat hangs from one of the hooks he messily nailed on a few weeks earlier. He throws on his coat and picks up four of his guns, spending a few seconds to admire each before he secures them in holsters, the last placed in the waistband of his pants pressed against the small of his back. 

He turns to see Jongup already standing behind him, and looks him over. As usual, his partner chooses to clothe himself in only a fitted tank and loose cargo pants, even in this cold weather, and his weapons are all impeccably concealed. 

Jongup holds up a hand as soon as Daehyun opens his mouth.

“I swear, if you make that comment again about me having to hide these guns,” Jongup gestures at his muscled upper arms before opening the door and stepping outside, “I’m going to turn you in with the cannibal. Maybe you two will get to share a cell. Until he eats you.”

Daehyun laughs as he follows Jongup out.

“I’m just worried for your safety! Wouldn’t want you to finally get arrested…for being a lady killer—”

“…Daehyun.”

“That’s Daehyun hyung.”

\----------

Jongup rolls his eyes when he hears a loud sneeze from somewhere in the distance, amplified by his earpiece. He kneels in front of the back entrance of a small, two story brick house Daehyun located, a small flashlight held between his teeth to help illuminate the lock he’s carefully picking. Daehyun is supposed to be scoping out the front quietly. 

“Fucking feathers. Why are there so many birds here?” Daehyun complains loudly from his end as he sniffles and wipes at his nose with the back of his hand. His voice carries in the quiet of the night and Jongup closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself so he doesn’t run over to his fool of a partner and knock him out.

Aside from the three brothels, their target had been seen frequenting a few night clubs, an expensive strip mall on the other side of town, for some reason, an old museum, and this house. He had been seen entering the house two hours before, but not exiting. 

A familiar click of the lock unlocking has Jongup smiling to himself. He stands up and turns the door knob, pushing the open slowly to peer into the darkness beyond. According to Daehyun’s intel, Changho’s room is on the upper floor in the back of the house. There are probably a few guards wandering around. Jongup wonders why there aren’t any posted outside the house, but he knows he and Daehyun can slip in and out quietly with the owner and hand him in to the police for their reward.

Jongup freezes when he hears gunshots and the banging of a door being kicked open. Who is he kidding? ‘Quiet’ or any form of the word is nonexistent in Jung Daehyun’s vocabulary. Jongup groans as he hears shouts, more gunshots, and Daehyun’s voice loud in his ear.

“Jongup, I got these losers. Get Changho! This asshole just said he’s up in his room with a prostitute.”

Jongup can hear the ‘asshole’ getting his face smashed in and shakes his head as he takes out a handgun and points it in front of him. He recalls the blueprints Daehyun had briefly shown him on the trip over and turns down a hall toward where he remembers the kitchen to be. He’s starving.

After a quick look in the refrigerator and the cabinets, Jongup realizes that there’s nothing edible or appetizing (he’s not in the mood for vinegar or mustard), and makes his way up the stairs to the second floor. No lights have been turned on yet, so he assumes Changho had somehow not heard the ruckus from before.

And he’s met with Daehyun being held down by two shady looking characters in suits and sunglasses, a third getting Daehyun’s gut very familiar with his fist. What kind of douchebags wear sunglasses in the dark?

Daehyun glances up and grins when he sees Jongup turn around a corner and disappear out of sight. The guard pummeling into Daehyun turns, and when he sees nothing, turns back, enraged. Jongup is surprised the other two didn’t see him. That’s what they get for wearing sunglasses in the dark.

“You’re all going to die, assholes~!” Daehyun sing-songs. This angers the guard in front of him further and Daehyun gets a punch to his jaw. He swears he hears something break amidst the pain and hopes it’s nothing serious, but he can’t bring himself to care about that. Not when he hears the crack of Jongup’s gun being fired resounding through the air, bouncing off the walls of the narrow hallway, and the body of the guard in front of him collapses to the ground. Of course, Jongup got in a perfect shot to the head. Daehyun looks down at the corpse at his feet and the blood pooling beneath its head in distaste.

Daehyun takes a deep breath before he elbows one of the confused guards holding him up in the face and kicks the other in the shin, effectively making them loosen their grip enough for him to slip free. He makes sure to trip the one closest to him for good measure and leaves them to be handled by Jongup as he runs off down the hall.

As he turns the corner, he hears the fading sounds of scuffling and another gunshot, then the characteristic thump of a body hitting the ground. In front of him, at the end of this hall, there’s a sliver of light beneath a door. Daehyun runs at the door and kicks it open before he lands in the room down on one knee, a gun in each hand, pointed in front of him. He sees a man, who he assumes is Lee Changho, leaning over a slim figure on the spacious bed toward the open window next to it. Daehyun’s features contort in disgust. The girl, blindfolded and clearly struggling, has her hands secured above her head to the bed post with a belt. A glance downward at Changho’s sagging pants confirms who the belt belongs to. 

Daehyun can hear the blood roaring in his ears. He knows the reward is higher to bring Lee Changho in alive, but he sees the girl’s bleeding wrists, and the dark bruises along her slender, pale legs, and he knows that she is only one of his countless victims. Scum like this doesn’t deserve to live. But Daehyun’s not going to try and play god. Not after what he’s seen.

The owner of the brothel, now realizing it’s probably too late to escape through the window, scrambles off the bed and reaches toward his nightstand, presumably for a gun or some sort of weapon. Before he can even get a drawer open, Daehyun grabs the man by the collar and drags him farther away from the bed and out of the room. Daehyun honestly considers shooting the pathetic man in the legs, maybe arms too, just to make sure he wont be able to crawl away before Jongup gets there. But, just in time, Jongup rounds the corner, wiping blood off his cheek as he casts his steely gaze down on the cowering man leaning against the wall, pleading for his life.

Daehyun nods at Jongup and watches him kick the man in the head to knock him unconscious before throwing him over his shoulder and heading downstairs. He hears another gunshot and figures all the guards are down now as he returns to the room. 

The girl has managed to free herself from the belt and pull the blindfold off. She lies curled up against the headboard, rubbnig at the cuts and burns on her wrists. She has her head lowered so her long hair shields her face and her chest, the dark strands laid over her bare skin.

Daehyun sighs, about to go and join Jongup downstairs so they can turn the fucker in and get their food money for the week, but he notices with a start that the girl has something attached to her back.

Wings…?

“You’re one of the mutants!” Daehyun exclaims, his voice deafeningly loud in the silence. The girl winces and seems to fold into herself even more, as if she’s hoping she could disappear. The feathers of the small wings attached to her shoulder blades seem to be white, but now have turned gray from dirt and grime. 

Daehyun presses his lips together into a thin line. These mutants are not uncommon. The creation of these hybrid humans, mixed with animal genes, was considered the golden age of man. At the time, the mutants were held in high regard, and science had advanced more in those few years than it had in the previous two or three centuries. But then the famines struck. And these exotic hybrids were bought and sold like property, treated like animals, most forced into prostitution. 

The girl shifts her legs slightly and one glance between them gives Daehyun a shock. She is actually a he. Daehyun tries to wrap his mind around how a boy can be so beautiful, and realizes he’s just staring between said boy’s legs. Daehyun glances up quickly to see the boy’s gaze on him now, fear reflected off the orbs, and Daehyun feels ashamed. He wasn’t thinking anything perverse, but the boy is clearly afraid him, probably assuming him to be like the owner of the brother.

“Don’t worry,” Daehyun says, his voice soft and reassuring. “I’m not like him. We’re gonna take him in and he’ll pay for all this. Are you okay?”

He gets no answer, but the boy’s gaze seems to shift from fearful to curious.

“Okay… What’s your name?”

Still no answer.

“How’d you get here? How long have you been here? How old are you? No? Not gonna answer?”

The boy seems to consider something before he holds up his hands, first all ten fingers up, then eight.

“Ah,” Daehyun says with understanding. “You’re eighteen. Wait, you can’t speak, can you!”

The boy pauses for a moment before shaking his head. These hybrids are given extra things, and as a result of the process, often end up losing things. For this particular one, it’s his voice. Daehyun heaves a sigh and holds a hand out to the boy.

“Come on. I’m not leaving you here.”

The boy looks up at him, brow furrowed in confusion. Daehyun lets out another sigh as he pulls the sheet out from underneath the boy and drapes it over his body. He’s not sure why he’s trying to help the boy. He’s dealt with many people like this before, other prostitutes, illegal immigrants, fugitives, slaves, all unfortunate souls suffering fates they didn’t deserve. But he usually leaves them for the police. 

“But you’re like me…” Daehyun mutters softly. The boy tilts his head curiously but makes no move to get up, so Daehyun walks wraps one arm around his back, the other going under his knees to lifts him up. The boy panics initially as Daehyun carries him downstairs, but calms down in a few moments, letting his head fall against Daehyun’s shoulder. It’s as Daehyun is carrying the boy that he realizes just how long the other’s legs are. This boy is probably taller than him. That hits him somewhere in his manly pride.

When Daehyun steps outside of the house, he sees Jongup waiting for him. Jongup frowns at the boy he holds in his arms, but says nothing.

Daehyun and Jongup turn Lee Changho in, get their reward money, and return to their flat.

As Jongup unlocks the door, he glances at Daehyun over his shoulder.

“We can’t keep her here. There’s barely enough space for the two of us as is.”

“Him,” Daehyun corrects Jongup, who just raises a questioning eyebrow, but doesn’t say more. 

Daehyun pushes past Jongup and goes inside, walking over to his bed to set the boy, who had fallen asleep on their trip back home, down on it. He doesn’t hear Jongup approach, but feels him when his partner is beside him.

“Daehyun, we’re not keeping him here.”

“I know. And that’s Daehyun hyung.”

\----------

The next morning, Daehyun and Jongup wake up to the smell of fried eggs. They’re immediately on alert, because neither of them have cooked in at least two weeks. Daehyun sits up from his place on the floor and turns to his bed to find it empty. He looks around frantically, but soon goes still. The boy is in their kitchen with nothing but one of their old aprons on, cooking breakfast with a smile on his face and the entire back side of his body exposed. His long hair would have been sufficient to cover him up at least down to his knees, but it’s knotted up in a bun. Daehyun hasn’t seen that apron in months.

He hears Jongup stifle a snort before he heads over to the bathroom. Irritation boils up in Daehyun as he shoots his partner a glare. He knows Jongup is laughing at him. As usual.

“We’ll take him to Yongguk!” Daehyun snaps.

Jongup grins knowingly. 

“Alright. But why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad!” 

“Right,” Jongup says, sounding completely unconvinced. He closes the bathroom door behind him to wash up for the day, leaving Daehyun alone to justify himself.

After breakfast, which is absolutely delicious after weeks of canned food, Daehyun and Jongup mull over their new problem. The boy is taller than them both, and everything they own is too short for him. They settle on an old pair of Daehyun’s pants that had been too long on him anyways, which come down to just above the boy’s ankles, and one of Jongup’s oversized sweatshirts, which they have to cut holes in to accommodate the boy’s wings.

Afterward, they set about giving the boy a haircut. Daehyun stands behind the boy menacingly with their only pair of rusting scissors in his hands, and Jongup is sure the poor thing is about to pass out. To Daehyun’s disappointment, Jongup takes the scissors from him and begins to cut the boy’s hair, quite professionally, in Daehyun’s opinion.

Once Jongup is done, Daehyun stares in awe. Jongup is better than his regular barber. The boy now has long bangs going down to his eyes, the rest of his hair cut short to reach just a bit past his ears. Long strands lie in a pretty mess around his feet. Daehyun decides he’ll convince Jongup to give him haircuts from now on. For free, of course.

“If you’re done ogling him now…” Jongup says as he wipes the scissors off with a cloth.

“I’m not ogling him!”

Then, the two look for something to cover the boy’s wings. They both have a few jackets that could fit him, but they would constrict his wings, so they go for a simple cloak Jongup has lying around. It almost looks silly when they put it on the boy, barely reaching his mid thighs. An awkward length, in Jongup’s opinion, but they decide it’ll have to do. 

The boy sits on the bed and stares back and forth between Daehyun and Jongup as they look him over, then each give a nod of approval.

“This is the best we can do,” Jongup says finally.

Daehyun hums in agreement.

The boy stays quiet for a moment before reaching out to take one of Daehyun’s hands. He holds Daehyun’s hand palm up, and uses a finger to trace characters onto his skin.

“Jun…hong? Your name is Junhong!” Daehyun exclaims. The boy nods with a smile. His smile seems to be infectious and has Daehyun and Jongup smiling as well.

“Oh, I’m Daehyun, by the way. And this is Jongup,” Daehyun says, before nodding his head toward his partner.

Junhong nods knowingly, as if saying, I know.

“We ate your food without even introducing ourselves. How rude of us,” Jongup says with a laugh.

After that, Daehyun begins to ask Junhong many questions. At first, Junhong traces the answers onto Daehyun’s palms like he had with his name. But, eventually, the questions begin to become too elaborate and the boy looks at Jongup in dismay. Jongup laughs.

Later that afternoon, the three drop by a shop a few blocks away from their apartment. Junhong sticks close to Daehyun, his fingers curling into the fabric of Daehyun’s shirt at all times.

The shop is owned by a mutual friend of theirs, Kim Himchan. Bakery by day and bar by night. In all honesty, Daehyun and Jongup don’t know how that works, but they work as bartenders every now and then in exchange for the information Himchan collects for them, and the shop is always bustling with customers.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite free loaders!” Himchan says with a bright smile on his face as the three make their way into the shop. Jongup rolls his eyes and Daehyun’s nose wrinkles in distaste.

“Hey, we pay you back more than enough with our service, don’t we?” 

Himchan rearranges some things on the counter, seemingly ignoring Daehyun, who bristles.

Jongup clears his throat to get Himchan’s attention.

“Where’s Yongguk hyung?” he asks.

Himchan looks up and gives Jongup a dazzling smile. “He’s out getting some groceries. He should be right back! Oh— Oh my, who’s this pretty thing?”

Junhong peeks out from behind Daehyun, and gets flustered when he notices Himchan’s gaze on him. Daehyun pats Junhong’s arm reassuringly and steps aside so Hmchan can take a good look at the tall boy.

When Himchan notices how young the boy he is, he whips his gaze to Daehyun, absolutely furious.

“No,” is all he says, and Daehyun reaches his hands out desperately.

“Himchan, no, wait, just listen to me—” Daehyun starts, but Himchan cuts him off.

“Absolutely not. You can’t just—”

“Himchan—” 

“—bring around more children for Bbang to adopt. You know he’d take in every orphan in the world if they were in sight!”

“But this is—” 

Himchan slams his hands down on the counter, earning looks from a few customers who’ve all gone quiet at this point.

“I’ve been trying to limit him to one per year, and he already went and took in that crazy kid with the katanas last month. I swear, one of these days, I’ll go over there and find him bleeding and dead on the floor because he just picks up every stray he finds without any care for his wellbeing!”

Daehyun lets his hands drop and sighs in defeat as he turns to Jongup, who glances at him as well. Himchan is breathing hard from his outburst and finally notices that he’s gotten everyone’s attention, so he continues rearranging the few things on the counter quietly.

“Himchan,” Daehyun says quietly, his voice urgent.

“Daehyun,” Himchan replies warningly, “when I say no—”

“He’s got wings,” Daehyun blurts out in a desperate attempt to make the shop owner listen.

And it works. Himchan freezes for a moment before he turns his scrutinizing gaze to Junhong, particularly the cloak. The boy looks as if he wants to melt into the floor.

After a few unbearable moments of awkward silence, Himchan steps out from behind the counter with his coat in hand. Where he had kept it stashed so close to the counter, one can only guess.

“Close up the shop early!” Himchan calls to some of his workers in the back. “I’ve got some business to attend to.”

Himchan walks past Jongup to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle to glance back over his shoulder.

“Didn’t you guys say you wanted to find Bbang?”

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted here. I apologize for any mistakes!  
> If any of you haven't read the manga Dogs: Bullets & Carnage... go read it!! I haven't done it justice. But we can all figure out who the one with the katanas is, right?  
> And for those of you who noticed the Supernatural reference... <3 <3


End file.
